


【MOB骑士】邻居

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是路人（第二人称）X骑士2. 简单粗暴的爽一下warning：有下药





	【MOB骑士】邻居

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 是路人（第二人称）X骑士  
>  2\. 简单粗暴的爽一下  
>  warning：有下药

但凡在乌尔达哈混出点头脸的冒险者都希望能在高脚孤丘拥有一席之地，这是身份、金钱与实力的最高勋章。人流从无数方向涌进伫立在沙漠中的城市，每个人嘴里都在诉说乌尔达哈连地面都铺着金沙，喷泉水塘中淌着香料与鲜花。  
你听在耳里，并不准备做出任何评论，也不准备告诉那些追逐黄金梦的冒险者们一条条繁华道路后面是怎么样的破败与泥泞。穿过熙攘的人群，你回到位于高脚孤村的住宅，当然，你消费不起高昂的独栋，只拥有一间单身公寓，光月供就耗尽了所有的积蓄，每个月的闲钱全是从牙缝里挤出来的。你比谁都清楚乌尔达哈消费极高，卖掉这间公寓完全可以去乡下逍遥度日，之所以没有搬走并非为了遥不可及的暴富梦，而是因为你的邻居。  
你对隔壁的户主几乎一无所知。唯一清楚的是他长相俊秀，生着属于男性的棱角分明的脸庞，眼睛却自然下垂如同弯月。他是一位乌尔达哈银胄团的白银骑士，工作要求他起床要比朝阳早，归家则比月亮要晚。无眠的夜里你时常会听见门外的木长廊有轻缓的脚步声，声音蔓延到门扉前，之后是金属钥匙碰撞的叮咚响与门锁打开的咔哒声。这时，你总会躺在床上胡思乱想，想象他一丝不苟的洁白胸甲下穿着低腰短裤，一截白大腿露在外面，弯腰就会露出诱人的腰窝。偶尔，也会想象他任务失败沦为阶下囚的可怜模样。那些理应受到严惩的罪人会把他按在冰冷硌人的石头上，轮流品尝他的身体，而你也是那群歹人中的一员，与鲁加族争抢着操他的屁股。罪恶在漆黑的夜里竟会如此甘美，你吞了吞口水，把手伸进裤裆，全部射在了他脸上。  
当然妄想永远只停留在脑海里，你甚至没有与他打过照面，更别提说话。他在你心中就好似一盏遥远而澄澈的明灯，或者繁盛一时的夏夜烟火，虽然只可远观，倒也足够撩起你的欲望之火。  
这天，你回到家时殷红的火烧云刚刚散去，云端披上了夜衣，点点星光在天际上竭力闪烁。当日的工作比平常任何时候都要辛苦，几个东方来的乡巴佬穷得响叮当需求却比十二神的祷文还长，你出于契约精神才勉强完成了护送工作，连归途中去酒馆喝一杯解乏的力气都没有了。  
夜色渐浓，你被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒，这才发现自己竟仰躺在沙发上睡了一觉。时钟准时敲响12下，已是午夜，就算是贵客上门也略显失礼。你本不想理睬，不料敲门声愈发响亮，期间夹杂着青年男性特有的略带沙哑的嗓音。  
“抱、抱歉，请问，请问您在家吗？”  
是陌生的声音，但冥冥之中有直觉告你门外是隔壁屋的邻居。于是便不再多虑，起身打开门，看到那位夜思梦想的骑士就站在门扉的另一侧。  
他与往常略有不同，神情少了几分沉稳，多了几丝肉眼可觅的妩媚。他脸颊微红，呼吸稍重，衣领凌乱，取代不见踪迹的手铠的是一双长茧的手。除此之外，一股若隐若现的异香吸引了你的注意，身为混迹于各种酒馆的冒险者，你很快就闻出来这香气的真身正是最近在坊间私下贩卖的催情剂。  
不难猜出，骑士让贼人下药了。  
骑士眼中写满了慌乱，他望着你，蹉跎许久才道清来意。“我、我想请您帮个忙。”他语调如断弦的琴，每一个音节都有着绝望的美感。  
你故作愚钝，敞开门邀请他进屋。骑士应邀步入你的房间，你刚碰上门，他就已经解开了软铠上的暗扣 ，裸露在外的肩胛上布满抓痕，怕是他独自遭受发情折磨的无奈之举。你深夜里的床伴，淫梦中的情人，遥不可及的灯光从黑暗中款款走来，尽管眼中全是无奈，依旧暧昧地埋在了你胸前。  
光是这样你就已经挺硬了起来，但打破好好邻居的形象毫无益处，于是你横下心，将他从怀里推拒出去。“请问您是出什么事了吗？”你明知故问，不得不说，骑士那副纠结着咬嘴唇迟迟不肯说话的可爱样要比幻想中鲜活生动得多。  
时钟滴答走了几圈，骑士似乎下定了决心，他松开已经要被咬破的下唇，战战兢兢地抬头与你相望。“对。对不起......”他竟哽咽了：“求您了，帮帮我......”他边说边伸手触碰你的前胸，手指垂直向下滑到下腹，指尖勾起衣角的瞬间，你看到他面色潮红得几乎滴出血，隐忍与动情夹杂在脸上，看得你心口发痒。  
你的股间已经硬得发疼，恨不得现在就把他按在沙发上操到直不起腰。但你是个理智而善良的冒险者，这种人是绝不会毫无缘由与陌生人上床的，尤其这个人是与自己一墙相隔的邻居。此时骑士已经再次凑上来，开始为你宽衣，动作间抽空俯身亲吻你的侧颈与胸口，呼出的热气全吹进了你心窝里。  
“到底怎么了？”你用力握住他的肩，迫使他直视自己的眼睛。  
双肩的微痛让骑士清醒了些许，他再次叼住下唇，那薄薄的唇瓣已经被他咬得紫红发肿，随时都会滴出血来。他似乎很厌恶自己这种身陷欲火无法自拔的状态，但欲望怎会轻易败给理智，他很快就不再犹疑，哆哆嗦嗦的手沿着你的衣襟一直摸到胯下，握住裤子里面那勃发的事物反复套弄起来。  
还没等你从震惊的余韵中缓过来，骑士便已经从桎梏中逃脱，他跪下在地上，脸不高不低正好在你勃起的性器前。“对、对不起，我知道我的行为很失礼，但是求您了，我真的忍不住了......”说罢，骑士难堪地闭上眼，脸颊因为羞耻而扭曲，隐约间你似乎看见他眼角闪着泪光。  
起先，骑士只是隔着裤子在为你口交。他根据布料撑起的轮廓大致判断出性器前端的位置，用柔软的舌头反复舔舐，直到那里被彻底浸湿才仓促地松开嘴。“真，真抱歉......”他胡乱地道歉：“我明日一定会将裤子洗干净，再给您送回来......”  
那条裤子怎么样你毫不关心，剪碎了烧成灰都无所谓，但是既然他想洗，你必定会珍藏起来，以后打飞机的时候定要用它包住阴茎，想象着此刻是他在为你手淫。  
骑士跪坐在地上，他早已把你的裤子彻底解开，直接将整根含进了口中。实话讲，他口活的技术虽然难以恭维，倒是足够真诚，你心爱的骑士主动为你口交，光这一点，精神上的满足感便已经超越了肉体的快乐。骑士厚软的舌肉谄媚地舔舐分身上充血凸起的阳筋，铃口一旦有体液渗出，他就会贪婪地发出吮吸的声响，仿佛如获珍宝。骑士自始至终都闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱在一起，你爽得在心里喟叹，嘴上反复说着暖心话，腿却在不经意间分开些许以方便他连最根部都吃进去。  
你当然不想这么快缴枪，从骑士嘴里把阴茎抽出来，故意用挂满涎水的茎头拍了下因摩擦而略微泛红的嘴唇，尽全力忍住了再次插进去射精的冲动。“你知道自己在做什么吗？”你问，说话间差点露出笑音。  
骑士哽住了，他为自己不知羞耻的行径感到羞愧，又因为药物无法停止。“求您了......”他声音颤抖，眼睫上坠着泪花：“我实在忍不住了......求求您......除了您我找不到其他人......”  
尽管你心里早已乐开了花，仍板起脸，抬腿用脚尖挑起他的下巴，如王者般高高在上地俯瞰。“求人办事怎么能这么草率，我可不是随便答应人的类型。”你知道这句话僭越了好好邻居的底限，却又忍不住想看他究竟会摔门而出还是做更多事来取悦你。  
话音落地，骑士绯色的脸庞瞬间白了些许，又很快重新着色，化作更娇媚的殷红。他垂下眼睑，站起来转了个身，重新跪趴在地上时将脊背与后臀悉数展现在了你面前。“求您了......”他低语道，修长的手探去身后，掰开臀瓣露出隐秘的入口，粉嫩的褶皱贪婪地收缩蠕动着。  
“我没有和男人做过。”你耸耸肩，玩味似的笑着打趣：“那里那么紧，我可进不去的。”  
骑士顿了顿，他已经铁下心要与你做爱，事到临头当然也不会败退。他短暂思考片刻，视线注意到不远处的沙发后站起身走到沙发边坐下在边缘，之后抬起双腿大大分开，从你的角度看上去如同一个过于诱人的字母M。他没立刻有邀请你过去，而是伸出舌头舔舐自己的三根手指，等足够黏润后探到穴口外围徘徊，指尖所过之处水色晶莹，柔软如春日沼泽。  
那春药的效果极强，骑士之插进去手指动了动你就听到甬道深处传来潺潺水声，他隐忍地准备着自己，渴望的眼神不住往你身上飘。“这样，可、可以了吗？”他撑开手指，好让你看清下面那张嘴到底有多么饥饿难耐。  
你还没欣赏够，面露难色地皱眉。骑士看在眼里，更加急迫的用手指操弄入口，为了让自己更加诱人犯罪，他将整个肩膀靠在软垫上腾出手，握住自己挺硬到滴水的茎身，顺滑地套弄起来。你满意地点头，慢步到沙发边，从他赤裸的膝盖骨一路摸到腿根，骑士的腿上湿乎乎的全是汗水与其他体液，皮肤吸附在你的掌心中，引诱你继续向深处探索。你最终停在了他敞开的臀缝处，他欣然默许了一切，挪了挪胳膊撤出些位置，拔出手指。  
“请您进来......”他臊着脸轻声说：“请您用手指来侵犯我......”  
他是个真诚坦率的好孩子，你决定给他些奖励，于是将三根手指插进去操他的菊穴。骑士在你手指进来的瞬间终于呻吟出声，他短促地惊呼，随后便在你手指的搅动下化作支离破碎的尾音。他的甬道如你想象一样紧致，绷得你手指发疼，你恶意地掐了下他的大腿，温柔要求他放轻松，骑士急忙塌下腰，努力放松下入口的力气。  
药效不仅让骑士的后穴泥泞不堪，胸乳也产生了细微的变化。男性平坦的前胸些微隆起，中心的蜜点肿胀得如同成熟果粒，更有水滴状的乳液从中渗出来。你凑上去压着他舔咬那颗蜜果，每舔一下骑士都会全身轻颤，如若咬下去，更会发出哭腔般的轻呼。  
“都出奶了，你真的是男人吗？”你边咬边捏揉，让那本就鼓起如丘岳的胸乳更加饱满丰硕。  
骑士被你捏的腰身发软，连叫出声的力气都散了大半，现在只能倒在沙发上任人鱼肉。性器高高翘起，无人宠幸的穴口缓慢蠕动着，张口呼吸的失神模样如同搁浅的鱼。  
此刻，你已经彻底脱下了裤子，茎头顶在穴口，只要稍微用力就能让他吃个痛快。你刚准备插进去，才想起他还未讲清登门拜访的确切缘由。于是你撤回性器，挑眉问：“说吧，你到底希望我做什么？”  
骑士喉结微动，他呆滞地喘息，看你有了离开的意思后立刻用小腿勾住你的背脊，手也缠上来搂住了你的脖颈。他湿润的眸子中全是你的倒影，不管他现在说些什么，哪怕是要你去死你，你都不会再次拒绝。  
半晌后，骑士动了动嘴，你听见他说：“请您操我。”  
如此诚实理应得到重赏，你压上去与他接吻，唇齿交合时用力挺腰，骑士口中泄出一声惊呼，不过很快就安静了下来，贪婪吞食着那根渴求已久的事物。  
他的后穴与身体实在过于温暖，融化了你的意识，瓦解了你的理智，梦与现实的狭缝变得模糊不清，你甚至不知道这到底是真实还是一场鲜活的春梦。不过这些并不重要，更无需多想，哪怕就此沦落成欲望与快感的囚徒也在所不辞。  
  
隔日清晨，你醒来时发现身边空无一人，记忆中溅射在沙发上的精液不见踪迹，只有软垫上尚未抚平的褶皱与轻微腥膻的味道诉说着夜晚不可告人的秘密。你还有些困，刚躺回床上准备回笼就听见门扉敲击的咚咚声。  
“您好，请问您醒了吗？”  
是骑士的声音。  
你起床披上单衣，打开门，看到骑士安静伫立在门外等着你。他没有穿平日的软铠，只是简单穿着单薄衬衣，隔着布料甚至能看见前夜你留下的浅绯吻痕。  
骑士动了动，这时你才看到他双手捧着昨晚染脏的长裤。“我将您的裤子洗好了，还给您。”他说，声音仍有些沙哑：“昨晚真的非常抱歉，我太、太唐突了。”  
你摇摇头，接过裤子：“没事，十二神说过要爱你的邻居。如果你以后还需要什么帮助，随时可以敲门找我，我一定会帮助。”  
骑士怔住了，他低下头，脚掌仓促地摩蹭地板：“什么忙都可以吗？”  
“都可以。”  
“那太好了，其实我正需要些帮助，能否请您去我家里坐坐，喝上一杯茶。”  
你欣然答应，走进骑士家门前你瞥了眼他裸露在外的后颈，那里仿佛是被什么伤到了，表层浅浅的一层粉红。  
  
END


End file.
